Just Friends
by CharleK
Summary: A prompt I received on tumblr: Back in season 2, (where everything was better!) when Kurt is at Dalton, he gets sick and can't come to school, and is too sick to let anyone know and Blaine worries and has to find a way to get to his house to find out what is going on. Again, basically cute and me making fun of the fact that klaine was never really platonic.


"Wes have you seen Kurt today?"

"No, not since you asked me…" Wes glanced down at his watch, "exactly six minutes ago."

"I'm sorry I'm just worried. I haven't seen him all day and he didn't leave a message to explain why."

"Calm down Anderson. I'm sure he just took a day off for himself and was too embarrassed to tell Mr-Goody-Goody himself."

"I'm not a goody-goody." Blaine responded, looking mildly hurt.

Wes placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Blaine, you felt bad for taking the miniature shampoo bottles out of the hotel during the class trip last spring. You are a goody-goody."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged Wes' hand off. "Fine. I have to get to class, but let me know if you hear from him!" Blaine backed away and started off to his next class.

"Okay, I'll let you know if your _boyfriend_ calls me."

"We're not dating Wes!" He called over his shoulder.

"Ha. Right. Of course. How could I have forgotten?" Wes tapped his temple and turned around.

* * *

Blaine pulled his phone out when it beeped with a notification. Hoping it would be Kurt, Blaine quickly unlocked his phone and checked.

It was Nick.

Turns out Warbler's practice had been moved that day to the auditorium.

Blaine sighed and placed the phone back in his pocket. The school day had ended five minutes ago, and still not a word from Kurt. What if something had happened to him?

When Blaine met Wes in the main entrance of the school, he opened his mouth to speak. Wes cut him off before he could utter a word.

"No I haven't heard from him, nice to see you too."

Blaine smiled a little, but couldn't get rid of the worry behind his eyes. "How much do you need me here for practice today?"

"We need you here every day Blaine. That's kind of important given that you sing nearly all of the lead vocals."

"You're gonna have to deal without today then."

Wes huffed a little, "Blaine."

"Wes." Blaine responded sarcastically.

"I hope to god your other half is really in need because if it turns out you left us to find him eating pizza on the couch I will waste you."

"He's not my other half, we aren't dating."

"Yeah yeah, so you've said. I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."

* * *

Blaine pulled into the Hudson-Hummel household and sat in his car for a second. What if Kurt really was okay and he was just obnoxiously barging in on his private day at home.

But then again if Kurt was okay, then why wasn't he texting him back?

Blaine pushed the thoughts out of his head and got out of his car. He hopped up the steps and knocked on the door a couple of times. Only a few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Burt on the other side.

"Hello?" Burt asked.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, Sir. I just wanted to come check up on Kurt. He hasn't called anyone and he didn't show up for school today." Blaine was nervously fiddling with one of the buttons on his Blazer.

Burt's eyes softened when he saw Blaine's concern. "Sure buddy. He's just upstairs. He's been sick since last night and I kept him from going back to school today. I'm glad you came actually. I have to go check up on the shop and it would help if someone was here with Kurt while I'm gone.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "May I…?" he pointed up the stairwell.

Burt stepped out of the way and gestured for Blaine to head up. He slipped out of his shoes and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. Within seconds he was outside of Kurt's bedroom, and he knocked a couple of times.

"Kurt?"

A mumble that sounded vaguely like "door's unlocked. Come in," came from the other side of the door. Blaine turned the handle, pushed the door open a little, and peeked around the corner. "Hey. You doing okay?"

Kurt turned his head a little and sniffed. His nose was bright red and his face completely flushed. His hair stuck in every direction. There were tissues everywhere. The sheets were tangled around him. All in all, Blaine had never seen Kurt look worse.

"I'm fine. Just," _cough _"peachy." He began a coughing fit that somehow turned into a sneeze. "Ugh, I am disgusting. You may want to keep a few feet away from me." Kurt said finally. He rolled over and fumbled for the tissues on his bedside table and managed to knock down a couple of books in the process. "Great. Third time today. I'm not even going to pick it up anymore."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little and he went to grab the books. At least Kurt's mild sarcasm meant that he was still somewhat okay. "Can I get you anything? Water? Soup? Time Machine?"

"Time Machine?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention."

Kurt laughed quietly, and dissolved into another fit. After he was done hacking, Blaine came closer to Kurt. "Sit up real quick."

Kurt sat up slowly and yawned as Blaine began to rearrange the pillows behind his head. He touched Kurt's shoulder and got him to lie back down. The new angle made it easier for Kurt to breathe through his swollen nose.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"Of course." Blaine walked over to the vanity mirror and sat down on the stool in front of it. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Sleeping, coughing, sleeping some more."

"That's it? No sick day movie or anything? That's a shame. We need to get on this."

"I have a bunch of movies over there," Kurt pointed to a shelf under his television set, "you can pick one of those."

Blaine jumped over to the DVD rack and began shuffling through movies. He flipped through all of them twice before carefully selecting one from the group.

"Moulin Rouge?"

"The one and only. We can sing while we watch. Err, rather I can sing and you can hum. I don't think singing is the best thing for your throat right now."

"You're right. We can start it now if you want."

Blaine switched on the TV and put the movie into the player. He sat back down and watched a few of the outdated movie previews.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water downstairs while the previews play. Want some?"

Kurt nodded and settled back down into the blankets.

When Blaine returned not two minutes later, the movie was close to starting and Kurt was sleeping. Kurt looked so completely helpless among all of the oversized blankets piled around him. He set down the glasses and adjusted the sheets so that they covered Kurt more sufficiently. His fingers brushed against Kurt's collarbone, sending shivers up his arm.

Blaine smoothed out the sheets and pulled back.

"No don't leave." Kurt said breathily. "Lay down here."

"Y-you sure?" Blaine whispered back.

Kurt just nodded his head and scooted over a little. Blaine lay down next to Kurt facing him, but left a little distance in between.

Once he felt Blaine's weight on the bed, Kurt came in closer and nuzzled into his shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The puff of air was warm against Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and began rubbing small circles into his back.

"Thank you for checking up on me."

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

"Right. Friends…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me a better person. Writer. I meant writer. **


End file.
